Promessa é Divida
by Seregwen Sama
Summary: Promessas existem para serem cumpridas, e é isso que Remus Lupin vai aprender quando Sirius Black resolve cobrar uma delas, feita a 18 anos antes. Short fic, slash sr. Não gosta, não leia.


As janelas sempre fechadas, marcadas pela poeira que pendia das cortinas, davam um tom de profundo abandono aquele lugar. O que não deixava de ser verdade Após tantos anos trancada, o cheiro de mofo e o pó tomavam conta da casa.

"Mas depois de algum tempo aqui dentro, a gente se acostuma", Remus tentava se consolar enquanto balançava algumas almofadas verde musgo, numa tentativa vã de limpa-las.

- Ei, Remmy! Vamos sair para pegar alguns comensais desgarrados. O que acha? – Uma Tonks desastrada descia a escada aos solavancos enquanto tentava se decidir sobre a altura dos cabelos.

- Hum! Não... Vou ficar aqui e tentar dar uma arrumada nesse lugar. Talvez ele se torne mais habitável.

- Você quem sabe, mas vai perder toda a diversão. O que você acha? Curto é melhor, não?

Um balançar de cabeça mal humorado veio como resposta. Desanimado, Lupin olhou a porta se fechar, deixando-o sozinho naquela casa enorme e escura. Grimmald Place, número 12. Parecia que tinha muito que limpar.

Saiu cabisbaixo em direção a cozinha, a procura de alguma antiga vassoura que pudesse usar.

- Tudo bem, eu já te vi... Sai daí. Você sabe que não consegue se esconder assim de mim! Porque não foi com os outros? – Ao som da voz do lobo, um enorme cão negro se moveu para fora de um canto escuro, onde antes Remus vislumbrara dois olhos amarelos.

- Assim não tem graça... Podia pelo menos fingir que não me vê. – Voltando a forma de um belo homem de cabelos negros, Sirius Black olhou falsamente chateado para o amigo a sua frente. Sentando-se numa cadeira próxima, agarrou uma maça vermelha com os longos dedos, olhando compenetrado para o outro, que esfregava sem animo um balcão. – E desde quando eu posso sair daqui, lobinho? Isso é uma prisão domiciliar... Não me deixam sair nem pra dar uma volta em forma de cão.

Remus abaixou os olhos, meio envergonhado por ter feito aquela pergunta tão ridícula. Devia ter imaginado. Estava sendo ranzinza...

- Sabia que você é o faxineiro mais lindo que eu já vi? – Sirius sorriu ao ver o efeito que o comentário havia provocado. – Quando você vai resolver me dar aquela chance?

- Faz dezoito anos, Siris. É muito tempo. Esqueça isso, você estava bêbado quando disse aquelas coisas. Não pode ser levado a sério.

- Não sabe que um bêbado não mente? Devia ter me ouvido. – Cortou um pedaço da maçã e o espetou com a ponta da faca, oferecendo-o ao outro. – Em todos esses anos meus sentimentos nunca mudaram. Não sabia que lobos faziam promessas mentirosas. Essa chance que você me prometeu me atormentou por todos os dias durante esses dezoito anos. Estou esperando por ela todo esse tempo, teria coragem de me nega-la?

Aluado jogou o pano de lado, nervoso com o rumo que a conversa começava a tomar. Virou-se dando as costas ao amigo e se pondo a lavar os muitos pratos que se empilhavam sobre a pia.

- Teria! Teria... Isso é insensato. Somos homens, você devia se casar... Ter filhos. Tudo aquilo que acontece a uma pessoa normal. Você nunca pensa nas conseqüências. Você nunca pensa no que vai acontecer depois.

- Você tem que aprender que algumas vezes é melhor dizer apenas "Foda-se o mundo... Eu quero ser feliz e ponto". Remus... Já não somos jovens como naquela época. Não temos mais o mundo nas nossas mãos e nem somos imortais. Só temos essa chance de ser feliz. Não vai ter uma segunda para nos. Siga seu coração uma única vez. Uma única. – Sirius levantou-se silencioso como um gato enlaçando por traz a cintura do lobisomem. – Ou você vai dizer que nunca sentiu nada por mim? Sinto muito, essa não cola mais.

Lupin desprendeu-se dos braços do animago quase que instantaneamente. Pondo o pano na mesa de madeira, andou a passos rápidos até a sala principal, seguido de muito perto. Deitou-se no sofàexausto, olhando apreensivo para o teto, como se essa fosse a coisa mais importante naquela casa.

- Não vou negar. Mas como você disse... Já não somos jovens, temos responsabilidades. As pessoas vão comentar quando sairmos juntos. Teríamos que enfrentar muito preconceito. Muitas piadinhas.

As velhas janelas rangiam ao vento forte. Olhando pela cortina, uma expressão triste dominou os olhos cinzentos. A passos leves, almofadinhas sentou-se no chão ao lado do lobo. Acariciando as mechas douradas, sorriu ao perceber que Remus não oferecia resistência ao toque.

- Não... Não temos responsabilidades. James tinha responsabilidades. Ele tinha mulher e tinha filhos. Ele tinha a Lilly e o Harry pra cuidar. Nós não temos nada, apenas nos mesmos. – Parou se deliciando com o cheiro que tinha os cabelos de Lupin. Alecrim. Como adorava aquele perfume. – Quanto às piadas... Você realmente se importa com o que os outros falam? Se formos dar importância... Nunca vamos viver de verdade. Não precisamos do consentimento deles. Temos toda a felicidade que precisamos aqui.

- Talvez você tenha razão. Você sempre tem razão... – Com um suspiro longo e grosso, o lobo virou-se no sofá ficando, finalmente, cara a cara com o amigo. Olhando fundo nos olhos cinzentos a sua frente, pareceu finalmente ceder. E Sirius sabia disso.

- Finalmente esse lobinho decidiu cumprir a promessa. – Aproximando seu rosto do tão custoso amado, o animago não resistiu a soltar um sorrisinho - Apenas feche os olhos.

* * *

"Merda de luz... Pensei que as cortinas estivessem fechadas". Remus se remexeu entre os cobertores, cobrindo os olhos, sensíveis aquele pequeno feixe de luz. Desistindo de lutar para trazer novamente o sono, sentou-se relutante na cama. Estava no quarto de Sirius. Revendo todas as lembranças daquela tarde procurou, em vão, pelo seu roupão. Um rangido alto da velha porta de madeira, anunciou a chegada do dono da casa. 

- Siris? O que se ta fazendo acordado a essa hor... que horas são? – Esfregando o sono dos olhos, Lupin agarrou a capa verde-musgo que jazia, jogada, a um canto do quarto. O animago remexia nervoso o armário, a procura de algo, jogando roupas para todos os cantos.

- São umas sete horas. Você dorme demais... Corre pra pegar sua capa. – Tirou com sufoco uma varinha longa e escura que parecia a muito esquecida. – O Harry está em perigo. Ele caiu numa cilada... Ele foi pro ministério. Os comensais...

Lupin se colocou de pé num salto. Estaria ouvindo certo? Correndo para pegar sua roupa, lançou um olhar inquietador a Sirius. Não havia dúvida. Não havia mentira naqueles olhos caninos.

- Eu vou pegar uma roupa no meu quarto. – A passos rápidos se dirigiu em direção a porta. Uma mão o segurou pelo pulso antes que pudesse sair.

- Não se preocupe... Tudo vai acabar bem. Quando voltarmos, vamos contar aos outros sobre essa noite. – Almofadinhas falava em um tom consolador. Beijou leve a nuca de Aluado. – Quando voltarmos ficaremos juntos novamente... Agora vai.

O lobo lançou um olhar agradecido antes de se retirar do aposento. Por aquela mente apaixonada, não se passou em nenhum momento como aquela ida ao ministério acabaria.

* * *

**N/A: **Um... Todos sabem o que acontece, não? Quem não leu o quinto livro, me perdoe, mas vocês só vão entender quando lerem. Desculpem-me por não ter colocado nem mesmo um beijo dos dois e por ter esse final sido tão trágico. Antes de me despedir, gostaria de dedicar essa fic a uma amiga muuuito querida mesmo. 

Gi... Eu te prometi aquela S/R, mas ela acabou não saindo, não é? Sinto muito. Espero que você goste dessa aqui também. É seu afilhadinho, em? Não deixe ele ficar chorando demais. Adoro você de todo meu coração , continue escrevendo e sendo assim, nada precisa mudar.

Outra coisinha... Um agradecimento a banda Queen e em especial a Freddie Mercury por ter feito a música que foi dessa fic o grande tema. "It's a Hard Life" que apesar de a letra não ter nada a ver tem o clima perfeito.

_**Por bondade, peço que deixem reviews. Se gostaram, vocês animam essa escritora a escrever. Se não gostaram, conte também. **_


End file.
